Kurst the Worst Grounds the Ashleys and Gets Grounded
Kurst the Worst Grounds the Ashleys and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on March 10th 2019 Cast * Kurst the Worst-Kimberly * Ashley Armbruster-Emma * Ashley Boulet-Amy * Ashley Quinlan-Allison * Ashley Tomassian-Salli * Mr Armbruster-Eric * Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad)-Diesel * Mrs Kurst (Kurst's mum)-Susan Transcript At the village, Kurst the Worst was scolding the Ashleys. Kurst: Ashleys, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for three weeks! Which means no TV, no video games, no computer, no hanging out with other kids in the playground including TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus, and no nothing! Go to your rooms right now! The Ashleys stormed back to their houses, and Kurst cheered. Kurst: Yay, I finally ground The Ashleys. Then Gus and his mother Madge came out of the house, and Gus was angry and upset and complained about Clyde. Just then, the Ashleys came along with Mr Armbruster Then the Ashleys came along with Mr Armbruster, and the Ashleys were angry and upset and complained about Kurst. Ashley A: There she is dad. Kurst the Worst just grounded us for no reason. Ashley B: Yeah, this is an outrage. Ashley Q: We did nothing wrong at all. Ashley T: We're innocent. She needs a good talking to. Ashleys: Ooh, scandalous. Mr Armbruster was shocked. Mr Armbruster: Really? Then Mr Armbruster scolded Kurst. Mr Armbruster: Kurst, how dare you ground my daughter and her friends? They did nothing to you at all. That's it, I'm calling your parents now. Kurst: Oh no! Kurst went home, crying. Mr Armbruster telephoned Kurst's parents. Mr Armbruster: Hello! Is this Kurst's parents? I'm calling you because your daughter just grounded my daughter Ashley A and her friends! Please ground her, okay? Bye! Then Mr Armbruster put down the phone. Mr Armburster: It's okay, Ashley A. Kurst the Worst won't ground you and your friends ever again, okay? How about a trip to McDonald's? Ashley A: Oh thanks, dad! You helped us! Ashley B: Yeah, you did tell that bully off. Ashley Q: Kurst will be grounded for three weeks. Ashley T: Yeah. Ashleys: Ooh, scandalous. Back in Kurst's house, Kurst's parents were scolding Kurst in the lounge. Kurst's dad: Kirsten, how dare you ground the Ashleys?! They're good kids! They're four of the my favourites. Kurst: But mum and dad, they're as stuck-up and snooty as a weasel boy Randall Weems and Menlo. They're like snitches just like Randall Weems and Menlo. They're self-centred telltales and they like to tell Miss Finster on me and my friends. They're nothing but a pain in the... Kurst's dad: I don't care! You have no business grounding the Ashleys! That's it, you're grounded for three weeks without a computer. Kurst's mum: Go to your room now. Kurst went to her room, crying. Kurst: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Category:Kurst the Worst's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff